


I'm So Glad You Love Someone Like Me

by TheObnoxiousWindFish



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: A Legion Clone dies but that’s it, Current Murder, M/M, Past Brainwashing, Past Child Abuse, Past Murder, Past physical abuse, The Azama/Ryoma is background they’re just on the team, They're allowed to be happy damnit., Xane and Legion work I promise ok hear me out, and gay they’re very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheObnoxiousWindFish/pseuds/TheObnoxiousWindFish
Summary: Legion has been in Askr a long, long time. Xane has not. They are from the same era, the same story, yet it’s only in Askr do they ever get the chance to make something of it.Title from "I'm Glad You're Evil Too" by Pinocchio P
Relationships: Asama | Azama/Ryoma, Cheine | Xane/Roro | Legion
Kudos: 4





	I'm So Glad You Love Someone Like Me

Legion has been through a lot.

Legion’s has not only seen it, but fought in it - the fight against Embla, the war of fire and ice between Múspell and Nifl, the grudging battle between Hel and the land of the dead, and now, the plight of the ljósálfr in Ljósálfheimr against the dökkálfr of Dökkálfheimr. He’s clawed, slashed and brawled his way to victory in the most dangerous of fights, some more grueling than anything his “Mother” would put him through, all for the sake of some higher goal than whatever she thought people dying was worth. He didn't always win these battles, either - sometimes he'd have to go and lick his wounds, try again until the mission is done.

There’s differences here, however, that make him want to be here, even if his still repairing mind decided he doesn't like festivals.

With his Mother, he was beaten into behaving, threatened with starvation for failed missions, purposefully broken into as mindless as physically possible without losing the ability to use his axe. She'd heal him if he was dying, but her staff was violent, stitches ripped more skin than they sewed together, illnesses would cause him to shudder and shake like he was laughing. He was only prized above other orphans because he could catch on quickly and he could clone himself - he could create copies that his frail mind called family, because Mother was cruel and groomed him for murder and nothing else. She taught him fear, how to obey it, and how to use it against everyone who got in her way. He learned to use an axe to protect himself from her ever constant checks to make sure he trained, and if she was in a bad mood he might get thrown around anyway. Even when he got older, bigger than her, she could simply tap Legion with her staff and he'd recoil, whimpering like a dog. It was all he knew, and he coped, because that’s all he could do - it never occurred to him to take that big, shiny axe to Mother, she trained him too well. He was nothing more than a leashed, crazed dog.

In Askr, it’s different. One could say too little too late, as most of the people did - Legion is tall, wild and violent. No one wanted him around, no one finds him worth keeping. He’s dangerous, and he should be left sent home, back to his home, to die or worse. He killed people for a living, and that living wasn't even one he was paid to do. He was broken, shattered in mind and soul, and it would take a better saint than Eremiya to even begin helping the wounds heal.

Yet here he is, three years later, his mind slowly healing and his fighting skills used for an army that will fight to end fighting, make war to end war. While Legion can't exactly grasp how these things work, he figures that as long as he understand where he's needed and who he needs to fight for the Summoner, he doesn't need to spend all that time and effort on figuring it out. His old work under his Mother still applies here, which is okay, because it's normal enough that he can work on the rest. The Summoner keeps teaching him skills and powers that far surpass anything Legion knew on his own, and enemies fall so easily with each axe given. He didn't need to make clones of himself, expend his energy in making brothers when the power didn't extend to them, leaving Legion with more energy and more time. In the jaws of Gharnef's possessed, he was exhausted, constantly - the mask couldn't disguise his tired demeanor, but fear kept him from fully falling asleep. He can still make these brothers of his, of course, but there's no need for it. In a way, it makes him happy to know he won't miss another brother.

Old habits die hard, even these days.

Which is why Legion isn't happy about this festival, at all.

Usually, his mask and his stature intimidated people - most non heroes (and some heroes) wouldn't even look at Legion without quaking in fear, keeping their distance and never straying too close. Even in the other festivals and celebrations, they refused to come near him out of fear, which Legion prefers. Words are still difficult, with his "funny way of talking" (coined by a village girl, who spread it, and Legion regrets ever letting someone outside of his circle know what he sounds like, much less how he talks), and if he can avoid anyone who will mock him under their breaths, he will. The problem is that when the harvest festival rolls around, Legion's ability to scare away people makes him a magnet to people - he looks like he's wearing a costume, with the mask (why can't he remember where he got this mask?) and those furs (where did he get these clothes again?), which makes people loves to stop and gawk - especially the people who like to point out the golden ribbon tied around one of the horns on his mask, which gets him a lot weird looks, too (he remembers this one, the Summoner tied it around his horn with his permission - wanted to make him feel included, feel important. Legion has never removed the ribbon).

Legion hates when people stare at him.

Yet Askr participates every year, and Legion is gently, kindly asked to join in. He makes quick work of contenders and that's not even an expression - Legion can singlehandedly wreck most foes, or at least weaken them enough for someone else to finish off, and that was extremely valuable when it seemed like the Order of Heroes was constantly broke. He and his friends (yes, friends, Azama and Ryoma are his friends, remember, they want to help you) can destroy the enemy and that will be that. His axe arm, the one in the metal gauntlet, twitches, causing him to tap his axe's blade against the cool floor.

The main hall was decorated accordingly - the usual giant, blue and gold cloth banners had been taken down, with purple, orange and black ones hung in their places, decorated in the same coat of arms but with little bats and cats around the crest. The giant, ornate rug had been rolled up in favor of a green one, with pumpkins brought from the Aether gardens to sit next to the billboard, mission fountain, messenger perch and communications statue - some carved with all kinds of patterns, others left normal and in pristine condition. There were some weird plush animals on and around the pumpkins, which look like cats, bats, spiders and other arrays of spooky things, with a massive bowl left on the top step of the hall's steps to the outside. Someone even went and made hanging ornaments, stringing them between the pillars, pinning them on the boards and even making a huge banner across the last pillars to welcome new heroes to the harvest festival. Some heroes wore costumes, trying them on and preparing for the later adventures through the stalls, while others arrived in costume, forced to wear it in battle from here on out. Legion himself was leaning against one of the pillars, closer to the fountain, away from the groups of people. He's found that Askr is much, much easier when he doesn't have to be friendly, and he doesn't have to be friendly if he's alone.

He keeps his eyes on the people there - currently, the odd blue haired girl with the strange monster friend is talking to the yellow fairy woman. They're too far away for Legion to eavesdrop, but he knows the blue girl with the monster, who is obsessing over something called "Hollywood", and while Legion is indifferent, he still doesn't understand after her explaining. He also knows the yellow fairy, who likes to dance for him in battle, and he's fairly certain her name is Peony, but asking is a hassle. He wonders if the fairy of dreams will know what blue girl is talking about, but he's not sure. A few paces away, a man with white hair (Henry, he knows that name!) and a man in black robes with a weird mask he doesn't wear over his face seem to be talking about something else. Judging from the expression of the man in the robes, he's not as fond of Henry's bloodshed as Legion is. There's a man who looks all fancy, holding a green goblet that he polishes with a kerchief, and admires it every few moments before polishing it again - Legion knows him, that's one of the Reinhardts that currently exist in this place. The last man Legion avoids - he is tall and in bright red armor, but he smells like Mother, his aura glows and shimmers bright, angry purple, and he has frequent temperamental fits that hurt people around him. Legion would guess he's like that too, but the smell of magic that dark causes him to seize and grow irrationally violent - so they don't interact. Sometimes Legion seems his aura die down, and his eyes shift to a warm, happy brown - only for the violent red to take over and the purple to burn.

It's enough to keep Legion put where he is, waiting for the Summoner to finish... summoning.

The heroes summoned by the Summoner's weapon are unable to inflict harm on the Summoner, effectively protecting them from getting hurt by anyone or anything that's stupid enough to try. It's a good thing too, because no one can be in the same room place as the Summoner when they're summoning - it's one of those weird rules that probably was just to prevent anyone from going crazy or something. Legion never studied it too hard, instead just accepting it as part of the Askrian deal. His arm twitches again, tapping the floor, and Legion's other hand reaches up to run through his messy hair. Per request, he has been bathing and taking care of himself more often, yet there's a weird sense of comfortable his hair doing what it always does, so he doesn't do anything with it after washing it. Still, it's not sitting right... He fluffs it again, attempting to get the hair to sit right, and eventually gives up after a few seconds.

Usually he'd wait right next to the door to the summoning room, but Legion's excessively adverse to the idea of whatever festival party goers looking at him, much less actually starting a conversation with him. He peers behind him, looking towards the back of the hall, which branches off two different directions and leads to all kinds of different rooms. He can see white and blue robes, as well as brown? red? purple? hair, so he knows Azama and Ryoma are also waiting for the Summoner to return with the new heroes and thus, new people Legion will have to notice and be friendly with. The robes shuffle, and Azama peers around the corner to look at Legion. Legion's sour mood lightens considerably at the sight of his friend, and he waves. Azama's smirk takes over, and he leans back, whispering something. Legion knows Azama is crude at best and hateful at worst, but it's one of those things Legion just accepts. He knows Azama isn't actually thinking the things he says about Legion, it's just how Azama is. (It helps Ryoma is a great mediator of Azama and literally everyone who has the displeasure of talking to the monk). However, a shuffle is heard, and the door to the summoning room swings open. Legion's mood plummets as he stands up, approaching the corner to over hear what the other two are being told.

Legion stops short, leaning against the wall connected to the wall Azama's standing next to. His axe taps the ground.

"I believe I found a missing piece of the puzzle." The Summoner begins, and Legion stiffens. "You see, I've been trying to find another member for the team your two are on with Legion - er, where is he? I want him to be here so he isn't left out."

Azama leans over, and Legion growls when the monk grabs his arm, dragging him out from his hiding spot. Damnit.

"Oh! Perfect." The Summoner beams, and Legion wishes he could make his mask look angrier. "Okay! I don't know if you caught it, Legion, but I've actually been looking for a fourth member to your squad to help take out what you and Ryoma have been struggling with - namely, red mages, beast units and dragons, and while I would have Bramimond, they're kind of... busy. I don't like double duty, you know how it is."

As they talk, suddenly, there are two Summoners, one grinning, one speaking.

Legion's axe reflexively raises, and he hold it close to his chest, both hands on the axe. There's... There's two of them. Legion's gaze narrows and he braces himself as Ryoma and Azama both just look... confused, in their own ways of doing so - Ryoma being perplexed and Azama looking slightly shaken at best. The Summoner pauses, looking confused, only to turn around and see the second Summoner. They grab the clone and pull on their arm, causing the other Summoner to squeak in pain, their visage instantly changing to that of a completely different person.

He comes up to Legion's shoulder at best, and that's not including Legion's shoulder pads (and honestly, Legion's not sure how much of his height is his red hair and how much is his weird, black and red hat with little pumpkin bells at the tips). He's wearing makeup, simple black triangle over his and under his bright red eyes, with two white feathers sticking out of his hat. He's wearing a harvest festival costume, blue, frilly collar with some sort of second collar that fluffs into red feathers, a half black, half red cape, a black and red shirt with the colors divided up into two black and two red squares with the black and red not touching each other, red sleeves with the same blue frills, red gloves... It now clicks in Legion's head he's dressed as a jester, especially with the cloth belts - one pink with red stripes, one blue and yellow diamonds and the last a proper belt with a jack o lantern buckle, red and black pants and sturdy black boots with the classic jester point. Legion isn't finding this funny, and he already feels his head hurting. Legion looks to his friends - Ryoma's endless well of patience has yet to near the bottom, but Azama is as unimpressed as Legion is.

"Sorry about that! This is who I was talking about - this is the fourth member of your team." The Summoner says, and Legion's finding this to be the one point he can't accept the Summoner at face value. He just attempt to make himself look as unconvinced as possible. The Summoner resumes. "His name is Xane. I'll be suiting him up for duty, but he'll be working with you - he has a nifty ability that benefits the strategies that you three like to use."

Xane waves, wearing a bright smile, and Legion huffs from behind his mask. The Summoner just seems worried.

“Please don’t be too hard on him, okay? I mean that at you two, Azama, Legion.” The Summoner says, and Xane’s expression remains as the Summoner fruitlessly attempts to bargain with their heroes - especially since Azama is all but gleefully ignoring his husband's silent prayers to not start anything.

“Azama, please, don't do this.” Ryoma grumbles, but Azama doesn't seem to notice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Xane pipes up, face contorting into a frown. He pulls at the jester collar with his gloved hand, the other shoving something into a pouch on the side of his belt. Legion focuses hard on it, eyes squinting as he attempts to make out what it is. A... dagger? No, it's not the right shape. He's seen them before, when Mother's associates would stop by - they're cards, playing cards. Legion makes a heavy huff, and the Summoner just looks tired.

"What? Are you implying I, a man of the cloth, would make a bad first impression?" Azama asks, and both Ryoma and Legion - even the Summoner - spare a shared expression of exasperation at the monk. He tuts, pursing his lips. "Perish the thought. You act like I do nothing but verbally degrade people all day!"

No one's expression changes, except for Xane, who mostly just seems bored with the exchange - or maybe he's just trying to figure everyone out.

“So, Summoner, these are the guys you want me to work with?” Xane pipes up and Legion feels himself tense. The voice is somewhat familiar but Legion can’t place it.

“Yes. Xane, this is King Ryoma of Hoshido,” The Summoner gestures to each man as they talk, “with him, King Azama of Hoshido, and lastly, Legion.”

Xane’s eyes dark over to each one, and Legion attempts to make himself look bigger. More intimidating. Azama just smiles, like he has something to comment on, and Ryoma appears to be trying to stop him from causing trouble.

“In Askr, we use a duo system on the field, which means you have someone always with you in case something goes wrong. You, Xane, will be partnered with Legion.” The Summoner continues and Legion’s entire being springs into motion, a cry of protest leaving his mouth as he prepares to both verbally and physically fight this change.

“Hm. I guess I don’t have much say in the matter, do I?” Xane mutters, and Legion shoots daggers at both of then - or he would, if a look could do so. Ryoma’s looking a tad uncomfortable with the idea, too.

“... Not really. I know you don’t really feel like you should, but these guys know how Askr works almost as well as Prince Alfonse, Princess Sharena and Commander Anna do - They’ve been here the longest, and all have very important roles. I wanted you to get a good grasp of how things work, so putting you in this team is the best option.” The Summoner admits. Legion see their logic, and this isn’t the first time they’ve had this happen, either. He’s had many partners in this war, and while they will gladly do it again, many of them just didn’t click completely. The Summoner would much prefer tor Legion to find someone other than themselves and the Hoshidan kings to put this trust into, but Legion isn’t sure he wants to. Things are fine as they are. Xane seems a little unconvinced by this, but Azama and Ryoma seem a tad more on board than Legion is.

“You humans are really bad about fighting everywhere you go, aren’t ya?” Xane asks, and Azama reacts first.

“Terribly so! It’s always war and conflict that doesn’t matter in the grand scheme of things, after all.” The monk (king?) replies, and Ryoma’s back to his more or less peaceful demeanor. Legion stares, and he wonders. He feels like he knew that, feels like he knows Xane from somewhere, some place, yet he can’t place it. Familiar, unfamiliar, the red hair and red eyes tell him something but it’s lost on Legion.

So he nods to the Summoner, to Ryoma and Azama, and dismisses himself without a word, heaving his axe onto his shoulder. The Summoner attempts to stop him, but Legion wordlessly continues to walk away.

"Is he always like that?" Xane asks, and the Summoner just sighs.

"Yes and no. Let's get you set up." The Summoner decides, and the group disperses.

\---

Xane was rather good at proving himself. He borrowed the strengths of his allies to make himself powerful, even if he was new to the Askr style of fighting. Legion was easily his best ally out the gate, especially with Azama's ability to take incredibly amounts of damage with no repercussions - Xane was quick to make himself useful and useful he was. Legion had to admit, it was strange watching him work, watching him borrow forms so easily, yet the looming feeling like he knew Xane wouldn't leave. Other than combat, Legion didn't interact with Xane much by choice, preferring to stay quiet and stay away. He wanted to keep his schedule normal - wake up, get ready, morning chores, breakfast, the fights of the day, lunch between fights, return, have dinner, go to lessons with the Summoner, night chores, clean up and go to bed.

Except Xane had to throw a wrench into that, too.

Xane's room was right across from Legion's, due to their teaming up, and thus Legion often had to do morning chores with Xane, as well as eat breakfast together before the fights (which is even more time with Xane that Legion would rather not have), until they got back, and then dinner and evening chores... the only time Xane wasn't within Legion's boundaries was when Legion had his time with the Summoner. It wasn't much - he would be asked to tell them what happened with the day, they'd go over his goals for the day, the week and the month together, and then they'd take time to help Legion with any skills he wanted to learn, mostly reading and writing - but it was Legion's time and he enjoyed it. However, the very thought that Xane could interfere with this time made Legion nervous enough to ask about it.

"Summoner?" Legion looks up from the book he was working through - not quite a short story but not quite a long book about a young man on a quest to save a kingdom that had been drowned under the sea. Legion only sort of understands what's going on, but he's struggling to focus.

"Yes, Legion?" They respond, looking up from their small little light box. It's something Legion doesn't understand, but it helps the Summoner, so Legion doesn't worry about it.

".. Is Xane goings to come to lessonses?" Legion asks, putting a small slip of paper in the book as he closes and sets it down.

The Summoner pauses for a moment, like they're thinking, and then raises their head with a smile. "No no, Legion, this time is just us. It's something back home that we called "Confidentiality", which means I can't even talk about what we do in here with anyone. In my home, we use it to protect people's information, but here it just means that it's only us, unless you decide you want to bring someone. Okay?"

Legion nods, pleased with this answer. He pauses for a moment, thinking about it a little longer. The Summoner watches him for a moment.

"Is Xane being here causing you to worry, Legion?" The Summoner takes their turn to ask questions, and Legion stares at something else, fiddling with his hands.

"... Yes yes yes." He mutters, and the Summoner's shoulders sag.

"I can see why, Legion. I know change is hard and scary for you. We do need his abilities, though - do you think you can try to get along with him, just a little? At least, enough that you'll help him on the battlefield?" The Summoner asks, keeping their eyes on Legion.

"Legion will helpses." Legion frowns behind the mask, reaching up to fiddle with the ribbon around his horn. "Xane... tried to mess with our roomses."

The Summoner frowns. "Oh? Did he do anything?"

"No." Legion admits. "A-and Legion hasn't been messed with sinceses, but we think Xane is afraidses of Legion..."

The summoner makes a hum. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

Legion shakes his head. "Legion is okayses with Xane not getting close."

"Alright. Let me know if things change, okay?" The Summoner says, and Legion nods, and opens his book to start reading again.

\---

The castle's a little quiet tonight. Usually, Azama would spend this time meditating, but after having a bit of time to debate other heroes at dinner that took way longer than expected, he's a tad late to getting to his meditation spot. Azama hums as he wanders towards the outside area, searching for a tree to meditate under, raising a brow when he makes a turn and sees Ryoma at the end of the hall. Azama's smirk grows wide, and he sets his staff down to lean against the stone wall. Ryoma, at the end of the hall, doesn't seem any wiser for what's about to happen. Azama braces himself, and takes off, running down the hall as fast as he can, brows furrowed in determination as he leaps, tackling Ryoma to the floor with a yell.

Ryoma makes a wrong sounding yelp of surprise, the illusion fading away in a puff of smoke as the actual identity of the figure had been Xane in disguise. Xane and Azama roll for a bit, until Azama has Xane pinned to the floor, smirk on his face and brows furrowed as Xane looks absolutely terrified.

"Where did YOU come from!?" Xane yelps, attempting to scramble away from Azama, who remains hovering over Xane without saying a word. Xane struggles more, and eventually, Azama bursts into full on laughter, leaning back on his feet and wiping at his closed eyes. Xane looks bewildered as he scrambles away from Azama, eyes wide and face contorted into an expression of panic. Azama has finally stopped laughing, chuckling a little bit.

"You should have seen your face! Priceless!" Azama grins, and Xane's face quickly falls into anger at Azama's brushing off of the situation.

"What? What the hell, how did you know it was me?!" Xane accuses, growling when he does. Azama's infuriating smirk doesn't dissipate.

"My husband is taking care of kingdom related work at this time of night- anyone out with his face isn't him." Azama explains, finally standing up.

Xane's gears are clearly grinding in his head really, really hard. He struggles to his feet, dusting off his clothes as he does. He's roughly a little taller than Azama, but not by much, and Xane's a bit too confused and offended to even process how much this guy's hair actually makes up his height.

"Husband? I thought you were brothers?" Xane finally manages, and Azama stares for a brief moment, slack jawed.

After a brief moment, Azama's shit eating grin returns, and he's cackling, bent over laughing over the assumption. He manages to get upright enough to turn around and wander back down the hall to get his staff. Xane gawks at being laughed at, brows furrowed in confusion as Azama simply walks away. He follows Azama down the hall, boots clacking after Azama's padded steps.

"What did I say that was so funny? Hey - HEY! Stop walking away and answer my question - Azama? AZAMA!" Xane yells as he chases Azama down the hall.

\---

Xane didn't give up on his search for answers. Once it was clear Azama was hellbent on ignoring Xane's protest for answers, Xane went to the logical next conclusion - asking Ryoma for answers. Obviously. It wasn't hard to track Ryoma down either, considering he's got armor that makes him look like a boiled lobster and enough hair that could out shed the entire Alteanian royal family and their animals, so Xane found him doing paperwork in one of the rooms fairly quickly. It was a pleasant little room, decorated with paper doors and a table that Xane felt was far too low to the ground to be useful, especially since there weren't any chairs, but Xane figures that's just because Hoshido does things differently or something.

Xane still knocks before waltzing in.

"Come in." Ryoma says, and Xane wanders into the already opened door, closing it behind him as he scrambles over to the table Ryoma's kneeling at. Xane kneels at the other end, a look of determination on his face.

"Ah, Xane. Is there anything I can help you with?" Ryoma asks, a polite smile on his face as he reorganizes papers written in a language Xane doesn't understand.

"Yeah, Azama isn't helpful and I'm confused." Xane remarks, and Ryoma chuckles.

"That's certainly normal for him - he is a bit of a trouble maker." Ryoma comments, and Xane's brows furrow.

"So just to make sure I have it right, he's not your brother, right? He's your husband?" Xane asks, gesturing as he talks - and by accident, smacking the table as he does. Ryoma looks a tad confused at that being the first question on Xane's mind, but it fades quickly when Xane gives him an exasperated look.

"Yes. It certainly keeps surprising people, but I did willingly marry him." Ryoma says, a little slow, just to make sure Xane keeps up. "I do have siblings - two younger sisters and a younger brother. You might see them around, actually."

Xane blinks. "Who are they?"

"Hinoka is the second eldest, and she is a pegasus knight. Her hair is about the color yours is, a tad darker. My brother Takumi is an archer, with blond hair, and my youngest sister is Sakura, and she is a priestess. Her hair is pink." Ryoma lists off, watching as Xane slowly sinks down from propping his head on his hands to being face down on the desk with a groan. Ryoma huffs a chuckle as Xane places his fingers under his eyes and pushes his face down.

"You're telling me that your siblings look wildly different from you and you somehow married the one guy who looks more like your brother than your actual siblings?" Xane complains.

Ryoma can't stop the gentle laugh. "Well, when you put it like that... yes, I did."

Xane rolls his eyes as dramatically as he can manage. Ryoma is still chuckling to himself.

"You willingly said you'd marry the guy who just tackled me down the hallway because I was practicing my shapeshifting and he knew it wasn't you." Xane remarks, and Ryoma stops his soft laughter to process that statement. he makes a sigh.

"As I'm sure you've found, Azama is a mischief maker of his own right. He's bound to get everyone at some point." Ryoma admits.

Xane pauses to think on that. "You mean he's pranked Legion before?"

Ryoma nods. "It... It didn't go well."

Xane perks.

"Legion has had a very rough life, and my husband isn't always known for being tactful. I'm just glad that he's still alive and they reconciled." Ryoma explains. "Legion doesn't always understand that pranks played on him are supposed to be fun, he just sees it as senseless cruelty."

Xane pauses again, eyes focused on something on the table instead of Ryoma. Ryoma doesn't mention it, instead glancing down as he realizes that he got so wrapped in work he forgot to make tea.

"... Thanks for that." Xane admits.

"I suppose it's no problem. But why are you thanking me?" Ryoma raises a brow. Xane finally meets his eyes.

"I don't know why he got all scary with me when I went to switch somethin' out on him and he caught me, until you said that. Makes sense." Xane explains slowly. "But if I can't get him to warm up by playin' pranks, do you know how to get him to open up? We kinda are stuck bein' buddy buddy and I don't wanna make him mad at me instead."

A soft smile graces Ryoma as he nods, slowly. "I think I can give you some ideas, yes. He's practically one of my children at this point."

Xane squints.

"You're tellin' me you went and had KIDS with that guy too?"

Ryoma starts to chuckle again as Xane processes the new information. Tonight is gonna be a long night...

\---

After the battle for the day, about two weeks after that night, Legion felt wrong. Everything was wrong, everything was bad, and anxiety shot through him with every step - he had to get it out.

Thus, the walk to the training grounds was slow, thanks to his racing thoughts, but no one in their right minds bothers Legion when he has his axe on his shoulder like this. It’s one of the first signs of Legion that get whispered through the halls, be it in gentle caution or gossip - if the masked maniac is holding his axe up, to let him be, less he take his short temper out on you instead of whatever he was going to destroy instead. He shakes his head as he thinks on it, wondering if he’s good for more than destroying and killing. The Summoner and the kings think so, but Legion isn’t sure. His feet thud as he keeps walking, brain lodged in the idea of what to do going forwards. He can’t fight forever... Can he? Does he want to fight forever? Too many questions and not enough answers for Legion to respond with, too much doubt that makes his mind feel overloaded and frazzling at a near constant. It's the kind of thing that makes sleep hard, and he wonders if it was a blessing or a curse to pull him from the mentality made for him by Mother - was it better for him to be like he is now, questioning himself like this, or should he have remained a child like murderer, dishing as told and never attempting to break the chains? It's all weighing so heavily on him, especially with this new, somewhat familiar person he isn't sure if he knows or not. He can't remember everything that happened when he was in the orphanage, not without going unresponsive, and the ensuing meltdowns of trying to wall it back up within his psyche so he can actually function was too much. He already feels a meltdown coming, feels the childish despair and anger fueled by this "Xane" and all the change he's brought boil in his throat. His stomach churns, and his slow, meandering pace with his heavy axe on his shoulder quickens.

He follows the halls to the training grounds, letting Heroes dodge around him.

Legion is fairly big - he’s strong, tall, and if he hadn’t been left to Eremiya, he would probably be someone with a lot of love and praise for his looks. His tallest friend, Reinhardt, comes up to his chin, and while some doors give Legion trouble, he can fit in most places. As he races to the only place that he can remove these emotions, the memory of the Summoner talking about how he is - physically developed but not mentally, due to his issues with Mother before this, comes to mind. She purposefully stunned him to keep him obedient and in line, and thus Legion has a lot to work around in order to catch up with everyone in terms of reading, writing, learning. He’s made a lot of progress since coming to Askr, but helping him live on his own is difficult. It’s going to be difficult his whole rest of his life, possibly never due to how badly he’s broken - yet... the Summoner is still trying. They don’t give up on him. These people are trying to help him break his bad behavior and live like a person, not like a tool, and the scariest part is Legion isn't even sure if he wants to be a person. Being a tool meant he was controlled, but it's all he's known, and sometimes it's just easier to dip into old habits, old behaviors, especially since trying to push through just leaves him exhausted and stressed. The Summoner helps, however, they help and they make all the confusing and terrifying memories so much easier to handle, easier to talk about, and over all makes everything so much easier for Legion.

It’s why Legion agrees to this, these new people in his space, his territory, these festivals and requests, because he trusts the Summoner enough to not steer him wrong - if he remembers right, the Summoner used to be called a therapist, whatever that was.

Finally his feet lead him to the right place - an empty training ground, devoid of anyone who would ever dare bother him. The fact no one's around means that everyone saw him run here, or that the weather dissuaded them - and Legion didn't actually care which option forced them away. He makes the walk to the farthest field, near the moat dug to prevent the fields from flooding. It’s Legion’s personal field, really, because no one else likes the smell of anything pathetic enough to die in the trench. It seems it’s been cleaned, recently, with a small trickle of water through the dirt. The sky is filled with grey clouds, the signal of an oncoming rain, yet no water falls - not yet. It's quiet, save the ruffle of the trees on the other side of the trench, the sign of the wind about to pick up. Legion slams his axe into the dirt and closes his eyes, focusing, when a green fire spawns in front of him. The wisp falls to the ground, creating a small right of green fire that another Legion, exactly the same as the one standing, appears in. The flames die instantly, and Legion opens his eyes to see his clone - his brother. They're not brothers, really, but it's how Legion handled things, and it was easier to call these creatures brothers instead of something as impersonal as clones or cannon fodder. He isn't Mother, he's not so cruel to call them something so mean.

Yet... Practice only ends when one of them dies, and it's natural which one will always win - the original. Is Legion even the original?

He can't bear to think about it anymore.

The clone reaches down, pulling an axe that looks just like Legion's out of the dirt as Legion closes his eyes again. He heaves it over his shoulder, and the Legion who summoned him reaches for his ribbon - making sure it's still there. It's the only thing his brother doesn't duplicate, and Legion rubs the fabric between his fingers, his glove preventing him from feeling the fabric properly. The brother walks a few paces away, and turns to face Legion, axe ready. Legion himself grabs his own axe and sighs, heavily, letting the thoughts in his head die out. All he has to do is fight and win, nothing more, nothing less. Fight until you win, until the mission is done, and things will work.

Legion heaves his own axe up, plunges into his anger, his despair, his emotions, and charges forwards.

\---

His brothers are still strong enough to practice on.

The clouds have finally spilled, a light drizzle effecting the area - just enough to make the dry dirt a little muddy, causing traction to be a bit difficult. Legion roars, charging at the brother once again, sending the blade of his axe through the clone's knee. The clone wails in pain as he loses his balance, hissing as the severed limb falls to the dirt. He uses his own axe to keep him steady, ignoring the blood that gushes to the ground from the lost limb, eyes locking with Legion's. Legion snarls behind his mask, throwing himself forwards as the clone attempt to block the worst of the blow behind his axe. It doesn't work too well, and the brother earns a heavy gash to the arm for his troubles, still barely balancing. Legion doesn't stop, though - now that he's in the clone's face, he raises his axe, over and over, hacking into the clone's shoulder. Bone crunches, blood splatters, muscle tears, and the clone screams and wails from the pain, still making a futile attempt to defend itself - but Legion kicks it away from the blade, laying the clone on its back, past the severed leg. Legion approaches, breathing heavily, spattered with blood. His yellow eyes are unreadable, and his axe is slowly dragged behind him as he approaches the dying body of his brother.

How many times did he do this?

How long is he going to keep doing this?

Legion doesn't have an answer. The clone groans as he comes to a stop, breathing quick and shallow. Legion almost envies the clone. Almost.

"F...Finisheses it." He mutters, and Legion obliges, bringing his axe down on the clone's throat, swiftly disconnecting his head from his body.

Legion stops to stare at the body. He then shoves his axe in the dirt, and reaches for the mask on the clone. He pulls it off, staring at how close it resembles his (an exact copy), and then down at the unmasked face. Legion feels his gut swirl, but he ignores it, standing back up after setting the mask down. He lifts his axe again, the blunt butt of the handle, and firmly smashes it into the face of the head. He keeps doing it, ignoring the sound of the skull fracturing, ignoring the disgusting squishing of the face becoming a pulp, and resumes with turning the face into something no soul could recognize. It was tradition, you see, to destroy the face of the clones - Legion's face will never be revealed, never be seen, and Legion intends to keep it that way.

One done, Legion squats back down, and places the untouched mask back over the disembodied head.

"Really hate yourself that much?"

Legion tenses, turning as he jerks to a stand, axe in hand as he does so. To Legion's surprise, it's Xane, sitting on the fence of the training ground. He's sitting cross legged on the fence that blocks this ground from the others, shuffling the cards he uses in battle idly in that trickster costume. He tilts his head to the side and Legion marches over, axe ready. Xane connects the dots fast and attempts to pocket his cards, holding his hands up.

"Hey hey hey don't point tha-"

"Did youses see?!"

Xane flinches when Legion grabs his collar, eyes wide as he glances down at Legion's bloodied grip and back up the the blood stained mask.

"N-no! I didn't see anything, if you mean the face. I mean, I saw you kill yourself, just not what you looked like!" Xane fumbles, death grip on the cards in his hand, his other hand around Legion's wrist.

Legion stares long and hard, then snorts, letting go of Xane and turning back around. Xane yelps at being released, nearly falling over, but scrambling back to balance on the fence as Legion storms over to the body. He picks up the head, then tosses it in the trench. Xane purses his lips, but Legion continues to dispose of the body, idly kicking the rest of the body into the trench. Once he does, he looks over his shoulder and frowns under the mask when he sees Xane's still there.

"Whatses do you wantses?" Legion hisses.

"I want to talk, actually." Xane claims, cards now tucked away and his arms crossed. "And if I can be picky, after we're both not bloody and not in the rain. Meet me in my room when you're cleaned up, okay?"

Legion blinks, but Xane hops off the fence, dusting himself off and walking away, back to the castle, leaving Legion in the rain. Legion blinks as the rain attempts to wash him free of blood, and glances down at his axe. That's a new one.

Legion sighs, and heaves his axe over his shoulder, and begins his own trudge to the castle. Guess he and Xane are having a chat, then.

\---

Legion had never been in Xane's room before.

So when he finishes cleaning the blood off everything, including his mask, he doesn't know what to expect. He leaves his armor and axe in his room, favoring his usual undershirt and usual trousers to pay a visit. It's not like Xane's room was super far away, anyway, just across the hall. He pauses before knocking, steeling himself, and then forces himself to knock anyway. Xane opens the door after a moment, just a crack. The feathers are still sticking out of his hair, but his hat is gone and his makeup has been rubbed off, too. Legion tilts his head to the side, and Xane stares at him long and hard before finally steeping away and opening the door wide. Legion steps in carefully, and Xane shits the door behind him. Legion doesn't look any less confused, but Xane marches around Legion, plops himself down on his bed, scoots over, and gestures for Legion to join him. Without a word, Legion does as told.

As expected for someone new to Askr, the room is a tad empty, only having the comfortable bed, the dresser and closet for spare clothes and the shelves for any future items, but Xane seemed fairly packed away already. The playing cards he uses in battle are sitting on the dresser, and the walls are a rather pleasant blue color that reminds Legion of his room. Xane himself was simply wearing a red tunic, tan pants and boots, just as dressed down as Legion was.

Xane takes a deep breath, and Legion watches him expectantly.

"Look, okay, here's the deal. You're kinda the only reason I'm doing any good in this world because I copy your abilities, and I would rather not have you hate me in any capacity if I can help it," Xane starts, "But I have no ideas on how to cheer you up!"

Legion blinks in surprise. He honestly thought Xane was going to chew him out for killing a clone of himself, but Xane's biggest worry is making Legion happier? Legion's face screws in confusion, but Xane can't see it and keeps going as he flops back on his bed, arms folded behind him. "I remember what happened to you, a bit. You're like the dragons in that way, and you didn't deserve what happened to you."

Legion goes deadly still at the mention of his past. Xane... knows him? From before? Legion's thoughts spiral as his eyes go wide. Xane catches this a sits back up, gently patting Legion's arm. "Hey, hey, I'm just tryin to give you context. Stay with me, okay? We're not in that time right now."

Legion almost goes further, but the patting stops him, forcing him to shake his head and look down at Xane. He blinks, but refuses to say anything. Xane sighs.

"Point is, I know what it's like to carry a bad past." Xane says, crossing his arms. "I don't like getting stuck in human affairs, either, but we're both outta luck there."

Legion continues to stay quiet.

"I... I was a divine dragon - uh, like Tiki, if you know her." Xane finally admits, and Legion tilts his head to the side in that curious way. "But after all the wars, and what the divine dragons did to the other dragon tribes... I couldn't take it. I trashed my dragonstone. I can't turn into a dragon anymore, and that's fine - it gave me the power to turn into everything else instead. I think that was a fluke and not the rule, but. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is I get it, yeah? Life sucks, but I want to make yours a little better."

Legion takes a moment to process this.

The whole time... Xane's just been trying to get Legion to feel happier? There's no malicious intentions to his pranks and jokes, just... genuinely trying to make him happy? LEgion almost can't comprehend the idea. It's like the Summoner but different, and Legion can't fathom why anyone would want to do that. He fiddles with his hands for a moment, and makes a sigh as Xane looks up at him earnestly.

"Legion is sorry. We've neverses had anyoneses want to make useses happy like this - not even the Summoner." Legion admits. "It's a lotses of attentionses Legion not used to."

Xane nods. "I guess I get that."

"How... Does Xane rememberses Legion's past?" Legion asks. Xane pauses to think on it a moment, but shakes his head, giving a shrug.

"Not much. I remember Princey - er, Marth - mentioning something about a Reese, a Clairesse and Legion being orphans, but that's it." Xane offers. Legion hangs his head a little.

"We are an orphanses, yes." Legion nods. "Motherses linked to Gharnef."

Xane sympathetically winces. That's all the confirmation he needs in that area - he knows enough about Gharnef to know Legion can't have had a happy childhood. It's enough to make him feel worse for Legion than he does for the dragons. Xane doesn't move his hand, but does offer a smile.

"That's why you deserve the chance to laugh, ya know. You spent too much time hurt and scared, you deserve a chance to have fun and be happy, too." Xane says, and Legion ponders it for a moment.

He... he likes the sound of that, actually.

“Really?” Legion whispers. Xane’s smile falters a little.

“Yeah. Life’s what you want it to be, but I think it’s better to have some good in it.” Xane says, and Legion nods. It’s the longest conversation he’s had with Xane before, and idly he kicks his legs as he processes how he doesn’t feel... weird. He’s happy, actually, to be with Xane. It reminds him of the kings, and how he feels okay with them, but one question nags at him - well, more like one subject.

“Legion wantses to knowses...” Legion begins, but is clearly nervous, “Xane saw Legion practiceses like we used to. Xane not scared?”

Xane takes his turn to think on it - he rests his chin between his finger and his thumb, looking at somewhere else as he thinks. Legion’s stomach feels like it’s about to bust.

“... Nah. I’ve seen war, I’ve seen death. It’s a little weird to see you kill yourself like that, but considering you got the worst of the dark magic, and... it sounds like this isn’t something you do on a whim. Not anymore.” Xane finally says, and Legion’s entire body seems to release all the tension he was holding as he starts to slouch. Xane’s smiling again, and Legion straightens his back as he finally meets Xane’s gaze.

“Legion... thankful.” Legion mumbles, almost seeming shy. Xane just returns to laying on his back, hands behind his head.

“You still didn’t tell me how I can make you laugh, though.” Xane pipes up.

Legion pauses.

“Legion... doesn’t knowses. We still figuring it outses.” Legion admits. Xane stares at the ceiling, like it’ tell him the answer if he stares long enough. Legion continues to fiddle, unsure if he should stay or not.

Finally, Xane speaks. “Guess I’ll just have to try a little of everything. For now, though, if you need a break or something, I can take your place.”

Legion frowns. Take his place? That seems not right...

“I’m a shapeshifter, remember? I can look and sound like you!” Xane leans back up, clapping his hands together. “No one will ever know, yeah?”

Legion hesitates.

“N-no.” He finally manages, shaking his head. “Xane is not brotherses, Xane is friend.”

Xane frowns himself, taking a moment to mull it over. “Eh, I guess you’re right, I don’t want anyone mistaking me for your clones and getting mad at you.”

Legion doesn’t reply right away. He looks at the wall, thinking about it too hard - the fact that Xane can look like him, sound like him, and even copy his one defining thing that makes him the original, makes him the first, terrifies Legion. Xane isn’t being malicious, Legion thinks so, but that concept is too much for Legion to handle. He glances over to Xane, finally, and replies with a low voice.

“Legion still workingses on likingses ourselves.” Legion admits. Xane nods in understanding, and a silence that’s not uncomfortable floats through the room.

“... You can leave whenever you want, ya know - I won’t hold you prisoner.” Xane says, and Legion responds by mimicking Xane’s pose on the bed, flopping on his back and staring at the ceiling, but leaving his hands over his stomach. Xane chuckles a little, but the silence is comfortable. Legion feels more at ease, more rested, knowing the truth about why Xane’s familiar. They’re from the same time, the same war, and that’s enough for Legion to be more okay.

They’re not enemies here - they can be friends.

\---

Time moves fast. The Harvest Festival ends as soon as it starts, Winter pushes into full swing and as more heroes trickle into the ranks of the Askr’s Order. However, Xane stayed on the team, rather than branching into his own team, or being let go - just like Azama and Ryoma, Xane had become a stable feature of his life. It was refreshing and scary in the same breath, having someone from his own time here with his little nest of stability, but Xane had no interest in hurting him, no interest in destroying it, and it was enough for Legion to accept Xane into the little dynamic. They worked well - Xane borrowing Legion's abilities, and Legion being able to sweep up what did survive the bombs of energy that was Xane. It worked, and Legion didn't find anything to protest. Xane kept his promise, Legion kept his word, and that was all Legion needed.

One day, however, a particular wyvern flier refused to accept defeat. They were keen on staying airborne, arrows chipping away at Legion and Xane without Xane getting the chance to respond - it didn't help that Azama and Ryoma were busy with chipping at the other side, on their own. Legion growls, unable to catch this firesweep bow user off guard enough to attack. An idea pops in Legion's head, and he glances down at Xane, who has his back to Legion's to the best of his ability.

Legion drops his axe and picks up Xane, who squawks when suddenly grabbed off his feet.

"HE- Wait, I see what you're doin, hold on!" Xane grins, his body disappearing into a puff of red smoke. A squirrel pokes its head out of the smoke, with a pack of playing cards strapped to its back, and gives Legion the closest thing to a thumbs up it can. Legion smiles under his mask, and waits for the wyvern to dip back down. Thankfully, it's not a long wait, and Legion launches to squirrel as fast as he can at the archer. Xane transforms in mid air, conjuring his magic as he falls, preventing the wyvern archer from dipping away and quite frankly obliterating the wyvern and its rider. Legion cheers, pumping his fist in the air, then making the same realization Xane does - Xane's still falling - and makes a mad dash, sliding across the grass and dirt on his stomach, catching Xane just as he falls to the ground. Xane lands hard, but bounces when he makes impact, still firmly sitting on Legion's arms. There's a pause between them, Xane staring at Legion, and Legion staring back.

Xane blinks. "You know, I should have just turned into a bird."

Legion bursts into full on laughter, starting with his usually Uwee-hee-hee until it evolves into mad cackling more befitting of an evil warlord than a fucked up orphan. Xane pauses, but as soon as Legion starts laughing, a giant smile cracks across Xane's face, too, an he moves so the two of them can sit and laugh at the sheer absurdity of what they just did. Xane's grin is infectious, and Legion's laughter finally sputters out. Legion heaves a heavy breath, hands behind him and legs kicked out in front of him, his axe still in the grass where he left it. Xane matches Legion's pose, his hand on Legion's - but if Legion noticed it, he doesn't show it. Xane doesn't move his hand, either, pretending he didn't do it in the first place. The sky is much brighter, with clouds sparsely across the blue, and other than the troops that fight on the field, it's almost peaceful and calm with how the wind caresses the grass. They stay like that, for a while, until Ryoma and Azama come to collect them - not before spying for a moment and sharing a knowing smile.

As Xane and the group return to the castle, Xane realizes that today was the first time Legion had genuinely laughed, rather than the dark and insincere cackle he manages during battle.

It's nice.

\---

It was the next day when the Summoner called Xane over to talk. Legion seemed almost sad that Xane had to talk to the Summoner over their lessons, but the worry was quickly subsided when the Summoner said that Legion's time will just be pushed back until after they talk to Xane. Pleased at this, Legion went about his merry way - and something about him reminds Xane of a dog, in some fashion. However, he follows the Summoner into their office, perplexed.

"Please have a seat - oh, you're not in trouble or anything, Xane, I just have questions." The Summoner waves as the sit at the table, waving their hand as it to wave away malicious intent. Xane is a tad reluctant, but forces himself to join the Summoner at the table, glancing around when he does so. The room appears to be where the Summoner performs most of their tasks, like managing resources, giving out skills, and generally keeping an eye on things, but Xane notices the materials on the table, probably for Legion when it's his turn. It's quaint, with man bookshelves, papers and chairs around a constantly filled table, in a room with massive windows. It's something Xane would expect in a castle, honestly. The Summoner takes a breath.

"Sorry to pull you so soon after battle, but I simply want to just make sure you're managing alright. No one's given you too much trouble?" The Summoner asks, placing their hands in their lap. 

Xane's still thinking about earlier, how Legion bust into such a nice laughter, and he smiles. "No, I think I got the hang of things. It stinks I can't fight in anything but the harvest festival costume, but it's part of the contract."

"I'm glad, I was worried you might have issues with Azama and Legion. They're not good at first impressions, I'm afraid." The Summoner confesses, gesturing as they talk. "I know that Azama can be cruel and Legion's not the joking type, so I hope they're alright."

Xane nods, but his smile doesn't die down. "Nah, Azama's just easier to deal with when Ryoma's around. Legion's really... nice."

Nice. He can't help but think about earlier again - Why was that sticking out to him so much, anyway? The Summoner nods, a smile of their own on their face as they process what they've been told.

"I'm really glad you and Legion have gotten along - I was worried that the two of you being from the same era might cause you two problems." The Summoner continues. "He talks about how much he likes having you around, I simply want to make sure that the feeling is mutual."

Xane freezes, briefly, at the comment. Legion tells the Summoner about him? He looks away, attempting to fight off the embarrassed expression he's probably making at the idea of it all, and presses his hand to his lips, thumb first as he tries to back down whatever's racing through his system. "I suppose so. He... he deserves a better hand than he got."

Like the other dragons, Xane reasons. He only sympathizes with Legion, nothing more, and that's all he needs to focus on. Sure, that's counterproductive considering he's the one on the side of Marth who resulted in Legion's untimely demise (Xane's not an idiot, he's read the history books so he knows what he can get away with) and Legion was more or less conditioned into a tool, so it's fine. It's just feeling bad for him, that's all. Xane sighs, moving his hand.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" Xane asks, hoping to get off the topic. The Summoner seems unsure of how Xane is reacting, but finally sighs themselves, looking up at Xane from under the hood.

"All I ask, regardless of how either of you feel, is be gentle with Legion. I don't want to discourage him from following his heart, but I know he's got a long, bumpy road to follow yet. Just be gentle." The Summoner finally decides on that, and their shoulders slump. "You are dismissed, tell Legion it's his turn."

Xane doesn't find it in himself to make a quip, or even a comment, instead working on autopilot as he stews on what he's been told. He exits the room, sparing one last look at the Summoner, and shuts the door.

Shit. What _does_ he feel?

\---

Legion doesn't like to think too hard about things with his life, but there's a topic that's starting to nag at him, as the time passes. After the Summoner had talked to him, Xane semed troubled. Any time Legion would attempt to ask him about it, Xane, would brush it off in a good natured fashion, and it was enough to make Legion wonder if he's done something wrong. Maybe he shouldn't have thrown Xane during that fight? But, what happened for Xane to suddenly change so quickly? Legion isn't sure he likes the change, but it's really not his business to mess with Xane, is it? He likes knowing what's going on with Xane, likes knowing what he feels. It makes him happy, like when he talks to the Summoner, or Azama and Ryoma - it's a sign of being friends, a sign of being close, right? Maybe he talked about Xane too much to the Summoner? Legion doesn't know. It's all so confusing, especially with how pleasantly warm his chest gets when he thinks about how nice Xane in. Legion might not know much, but he knows when something makes him happy like this, that he needs to hold onto it and never let go. 

"Legion?" Azama beckons, and Legion blinks a few times, focusing back into the conversation again. He had been sitting with his friends - Ryoma, Azama, and Reinhardt had joined them as well, for the time being - and Legion had been zoning out rather strong.

"Yes yes yes?" He inquires, and Azama sighs.

"Fallen on deaf ears. Really must be thinking about Xane too hard." Azama tusks, and Legion feels warm. No one can see his face, yet he knows it's hot, for some reason. Why is he embarrassed for thinking about his friend? Legion stares down at the table.

"Legion not thinking about Xane..." Legion counters weakly. 

"I would have to say differently, Legion. This isn't the first time." Azama points out, and Legion's eyes go a bit wide and Reinhardt and Ryoma both glance at him.

"Legion isn't thinking aboutses Xane!" He protests, holding up his hands.

"You know, Legion, it's not a bad thing to think about someone." Reinhardt pipes up, setting his fork down. "It just means you care about them and want to make sure they're safe. Not every person you care about has to be a potential interest."

Legion's entire demeanor changes. "Potential interestses?"

Ryoma steps in, thankfully, before Azama can speak. 

"Reinhardt is talking more akin to what I have with Azama, Legion." He explains. "He means having a romantic love for someone, and how you don't have to always look for romantic love."

Legion doesn't look up from the table, the gears in his head whirring loudly as he fidgets. Romantic love? He remembers it from the stories the Summoner has him read, but he doesn't know what it feels like, doesn't know what it means to him at all, and he's starting to zone out again, so he shakes his head and frowns. He'll have time to think when he does his chores after dinner, or something.

"Legion doesn't knowses if we can feel that..." He mutters, and Reinhardt makes a sympathetic look.

"Not everyone does, Legion. But it's not a bad thing if you do feel it or not." Reinhardt says, and Legion tilts his head to the other side.

"It sounds like Xane's important to you, regardless." Azama pipes back up. "I think he just needs time to figure it out, too Legion. Then you two can go from there."

Ryoma nods. "Exactly. Don't worry too much, alright? You're still working together."

Legion sighs, but nods. The table goes quiet, with most returning to their food as Legion stares at the table, ignoring his meal. What if something's wrong? How do you know what's romantic or not? Legion can't say he has any answers, but at least one of his list of questions go answered. He wants to ask, to probe and get answers and go back to messing around and spending time with Xane, yet right now he's just conflicted. What should he do? What CAN he do?

Legion sighs, and leaves the seat next to him open for Xane to join them, if he decides to join them, but Legion's face contorts like he just remembered something. Reinhardt finishes his dinner quickly, then stands up, dusting off his clothes. He nods to everyone, then takes his dishes and leaves, and Legion watches him go, smiling under his mask.

Xane's lucky there's so many different versions of Reinhardt running around.

\---

Time doesn't wait for anyone. Even though he can only battle in the harvest festival garb, Legion and Xane continued to fight together, Xane making up for what Legion cannot destroy, and Xane finding all the ways to make Legion feel happy. They were happy, like this, and the festivals stopped being a swarm of people to hide from, but for Xane, Ryoma and Azama to drag Legion to see, and life generally seemed to find the upturn. Xane helped Legion find a sense of happiness he didn't know to look for, and Legion appreciates every chance they get to find it. Xane used Legion's skills in battle, but also finds him to be fun in his own ways - letting Xane ride on his shoulders, telling Xane about all the things and slowly cracking open - Xane can say he feels happy with Legion around, just as much as Legion has Xane.

Ryoma and Azama were certainly pleased to see their friends find such joy in each other, as was the Summoner, and things that Legion struggled with became a little easier for him to deal with. It wasn't perfect, but it was what they had, and Legion was happy with that.

It's why they're here, again, in the training field Legion normally uses, with a blanket thrown over the dirt. They lay together, without their armor, weapons, or tricks, watching the stars shimmer in the light. Legion is on his back, arms behind his head, eyes peering up at the glimmering night, while Xane laid next to him, hands at his sides. They were close enough to touch, if they wanted, but still respecting personal space. Xane wasn't looking at the stars, though - he watched Legion as he studied the sky, and smiles himself.

Legion shifts, removing his arms from behind him, content to shift a bit. Xane feels himself get embarrassed, quickly looking away to back up at the sky. Legion looks over, but doesn't make any other motion. Xane changes to look back at Legion, giving his best smile and internally wondering if Legion had caught him. Legion makes a pleased sigh, but there's something making the silence uncomfortable. An elephant in the room. Xane decides to bite the bullet and say what's been on his mind for so many months.

"Legion?" Xane asks, making sure he's listening.

"Yes yes yes." Legion replies and Xane smiles.

"You mean a lot to me, you know that? I don't... connect with humans, very much, but you're something special to me." Xane admits, and he hears Legion shift to his side, knowing that Legion's staring at him, so Xane continues on this weird streak and rolls to his side as well, propping his head with his arm as he meets Legion in the middle. Legion looks curious, if anything, and Xane's just happy he's not upset. They're close, close enough, and Xane forces himself to keep talking.

"But I don't think - no, I'm certain - I don't want to just be friends. But It want you to be happy, so I just wanted to te-"

Xane's cut off by the most unexpected action, feeling a pair of lips gently peck his forehead. He feels the mask against the top of his head, but he was looking away when Legion moved in, pushes the mask aside and pecked him, but Xane wasn't expecting that kind of reaction. He fumbles and stumble his words, sputtering for a moment as he attempts to regain some control and his eyes force up. He doesn't catch Legion's face behind the mask, but that's okay, because Xane figured if Legoin wants to show him that's Legion's business. He goes slack jawed and Legion has the audacity to laugh at him, prompting Xane to grow even more flustered, even more embarrassed, until he does a hard mental reset and finally starts making sense again.

"I, are you sure?" Xane manages, and he knows Legion's grinning under the mask.

"Legion is sureses. Took us a whileses, but we feel loveses for Xane." Legion admits, and Xane flushes again, his face as red as his hair as he curls into a ball against Legion. Legion laughs, hearty and happy, and uses his arm to pull Xane in for a close hug. Xane squeaks, but he'll never admit it, nor will he admit that he feels really dumb and how their confession was super lame because Xane fumbled so hard.

Legion rolls back onto his back, dragging Xane with him, and the two remain like that, curled up on each other, for a few more hours. 

Legion is warm, Xane realizes. He is warm and smells like home.

\---

While the nature of their relationship seemed to change, it didn't fill Legion with the dread and anxiety most changes tend to fill him with. It was a welcome change, a welcome feeling of comfort and joy he'd never felt before. Nothing really changed with how they interacted, either - not truly. Legion still laughs, still smiles under the mask, and still talks about how Xane means to him when asked, just as much as Xane walks and talks with him, helps him feel normal, helps him feels human. Xane never thought he'd do that, make someone feel more like a human, but he supposes that's a good thing, too. Xane feels like he belongs, just as much as Legion does, an unintentional spark of joy that was all Legion needed to keep going. There were worries, but Xane figured out how to talk to Legion in the best way he knows, while Legion isn't afraid to mask anything from Xane, either.

There's only one last barrier to break to tie the knot, and Legion knows he's ready to make it. 

He urges Xane to come with him, before bed, to his room. Xane follows like he does every night, and is surprised when Legion double checks the door, locking it tight, and making sure that no one's sneaked in. He's a tad frantic about it, and Xane feels a bit worried.

"Hey, Masky," The name he has for Legion feels natural these days, "What's wrong?"

"Legion making sure." He responds, pleased with his security, and sighs, standing in front of Xane. Xane still only comes up to Legion's shoulder, but the mischievous glint in his eyes that never really dies down is drowned with concern. Legion smiles behind his mask, and he kneels, one on the ground. Xane frowns in confusion, because usually he can figure out Legion's angle, but this is a tad more perplexing than Legion's usual shenanigans. He stops, however, when Legion places his hands on either side of his face.

"We want you to see." Legion says simply, and Xane suddenly feels a wave of anxiety when he processes the comment. Xane blinks, but holds his hands up, causing Legion to grunt in confusion.

"Just, making sure that you're not doing this because you feel like you have to or I'm making you, right?" Xane asks, and Legion gives a quick nod before finally pulling the mask off his face. He pauses when it pops off, the eyes of the mask going dark, as Legion finishes pulling it off. To Xane's surprise, Legion gives him the mask, which Xane gets a good look at while he has it. It's a little crude, but clearly something made to look intimidating. The golden ribbon shimmers, and Xane smiles fondly. It's the Legion he knows, no question. Xane nods a little, closing his eyes, and preparing. There's no going back after this, after all.

Xane opens his eyes, and the smile on his face doesn't flicker away. If anything, it grows wider, and wider, and Xane steps forwards, throwing his arms around Legion's neck. Legion makes a noise of surprise, but returns the hug, smiling himself as Xane gives him a tight squeeze. Xane pulls away, just so he can see Legion's face, and pecks his forehead, sweet and simple. There's something gratifying about watching Legion blush a little when he does - just as much as he watches Legion smile at him.

"I know this is for my eyes only, but you're really handsome, you know that?" Xane croons, ruffling Legion's hair with his free hand. Legion's beaming, and Xane can't stop himself from wanting to plant affectionate kisses all over Legion's face, making him snicker. He really is pretty, and that's not even his love bias at work - Despite the scars, he's pretty, and Xane is happy that Legion loves him enough to show this to him. "Yes, you really are. Just... wow. I think you'd give a lot of those people who gloat about being pretty a run for their money, Masky - but I think I might need a better name for you than Masky." 

Legion affectionately leans up, pressing his face into the crook of Xane's neck. He huffs, making Xane laugh, and Legion scoops Xane into his arms, carrying him to the bed. Xane protests, muttering something about it being too early for bed, but he gets placed down anyway. Xane smiles, though, as Legion goes to remove his armor, before coming to a realization. 

"Er, should I go back to my room?" Xane asks.

"... We wantses you to stay, tonightses. Legion..." He trails off, turning to meet Xane in the eyes, flustered. "Legion wants to sleepses together."

Xane blinks. He blinks a second time, and his face goes bright red, because he's not sure if this is meant to be an indication of Legion wanting to actually, physically sleep in the same bed, or if he's implying something else. Xane fiddles with the pumpkin bells on his hat, unsure of what to say as he looks at the floor. Legion just looks confused, and Xane isn't sure if he should clarify or not. 

"Legion isn't sure whereses Xane doesn't understandses..." He mutters. 

"It's uh, "sleeping together" has two meanings..." Xane confesses, resisting the urge to cover his face. Why is this so embarrassing? "It can mean physically sharing the bed, or, uh..."

Legion blinks, almost offended. "Legion knows what sexeses is."

Xane's eyes go wide as he decides to stare at the floor, bright red from embarrassment. Welp, now he looks bad. Not that Legion would ever do anything because of this, Xane's still embarrassed. 

"I... Do you want...?" Xane stutters, "Do you want to have sex?"

Oh, this was so PAINFUL. Legion tilts his head to the side, like he has to think about it, and Xane feels like he'd be better off smothering himself with the pillow. He can't BELIEVE he just did that. Hopefully Legion doesn't hold this against him, both assuming he didn't know and also just asking like such a -

"Yes."

What?

"What?"

"Legion would likeses that, just not tonightses." 

Oh.

Okay.

"Yeah, that's... That works. We'll plan for it so I can get the stuff." Xane says, praying that he doesn't sound so awkward saying that. Legion just laughs to himself, turning back around to pull his chest plate off. Xane sets Legion's mask aside, and decides if he's spending the night, he might as well get comfortable - and starts to strip, too. Xane finished first, leaving himself with boxers, before climbing back into Legion's bed to grab the mask. He sets the mask down on the table next to the bed, just as Legion shucks off the last of his clothes, and turning around to meet Xane again. Xane points to the table, and Legion nods. He climbs into bed, sitting with Xane, and it's... comfortable. Xane feels like this is the most domestic he's been since before he threw away his dragonstone. Legion moves first, nudging Xane to join him under the blankets - Xane crawls under the covers and turns to meet Legion face to face in bed, and Legion pulls him into a hug, gentle, yet firm. Those yellow eyes stare down at him, and Xane smiles as he closes his eyes, scooting up to pull Legion into a proper first kiss. Legion stiffens, but he falls into it easily, closing his eyes as Xane cups Legion's face in his hands.

Xane pulls away, after a moment, opening his eyes to see Legion do the same. Legion attempts to process this, and Xane contently curls against his chest, pleased with falling asleep there.

Legion smiles, and lets himself fall asleep as well. It's far from perfect, but... It's what Legion wants, and he's happy.

It's a modest little form of happiness, in the order, they have called it this, and while both of them have seen so much death and war, they're happy. 

They're happy, and that's all either of them could ask for.


End file.
